The Missing Link
by Lag111
Summary: Neal finds out that he has a daughter named Isabella Sara.  But when the worlds biggest child smuggler comes after them, what will Neal do to keep her from harm?  R&R and enjoy!
1. The Lost and Found

_I will always remember the day my life changed forever. I will never forget the day that I met my daughter._

* * *

I woke up in a daze and turned to look at my clock. It was almost 9.

"Crap" I said as I jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly.

I mad myself a piece of toast and caught a cab to the FBI office. Peter was in his office when I got up there.

"You're late!" he growled.

"Sorry, I over slept."

"I see that,"

He handed me a case file.

"We have a new case?" I asked.

"Yep. We got a call that a girl was smuggling in diamonds. She is a tool in a bigger plan but we could not find the man who is behind it all."

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"JFK. I got the call at 7 when I walked in. She is in holding."

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Isabella Sara."

I opened the file. Inside there was a picture of a young girl. She looked about six and had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt and that was all I saw.

"It says here that she goes to Oak Tree Charter Elementary in Up Sate. I keep getting E-mails from them for donations,"

He looked at me and nodded.

"Lets go Caffrey. We don't have all day!" Peter barked at me.

I walked with Peter into his car. On the way to the Airport, I kept reading. She was in 2nd grade and she was very good in her core classes except for math. She had a 3 in that one. In history she was very good.

I looked at her medical records.

She was diagnosed with ADD at the age of 3 and she had a hard time in school. She had only one friend, Bai Tuan. I remembered Bai and how the FBI had used her house to take down Lao Shen.

I looked for more information on her but did not fin much else.

We pulled up in front of the airport and we walked in. Peter walked over to the front desk. There was a young woman who looked up when she saw him.

Peter flashed his badge. "Where is Isabella Sara?"

"Right this way," she said as she led us to the holding room.

I didn't know it, but the moment I stepped over the thresh hold, my life would never be the same…


	2. Never Forget

_You know that the one thing that you love is always in danger._

_

* * *

_

I looked at the little girl who was sitting in there chair at the end of the room. She looked at me; her eyes were so blue, like mine.

Peter walked to where she was sitting at the far table.

Peter looked at her softly.

"I'm here to ask a few questions about what is going on with you. Is that okay?"

She nodded.

I sat down in the chair next to Peter.

"Tell me from your point, what happened,"

She looked up at me and started.

"About 5 months ago my mom died in a plane. She was going to upstate to get me," her voice was quiet but strong. "She said that if anything ever happened to her to go to a man named Neal Caffrey." She looked at me.

"What was you mom's name?" I asked.

"Kate Moreau."

I looked at her with wide eyes. I knew from that second on that she had to be my daughter.

She looked at me. And then I saw the resemblance between us. The brown hair, the blue eyes and the way she smiled. That was all me. Her hair was long like Kate's and she had a softness to her that Kate had.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small picture. I took it and looked at it.

It was a picture of me holding a baby girl. I looked at Isabella who sat in front of me and then back to the picture. I flipped it to read the writing. "_July 19, 2003. The day Isabella Sara Caffrey was born to Kate Moreau and Neal Caffrey. My baby girl._" It was in my writing.

"How did I forget that I had a daughter?" I asked

Isabella looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"You didn't forget, Kate told you that I had died a few hours after I was born. She knew that you would go to prison."

I nodded. Peter looked at me

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

"You never told me about this." He said sympathetically.

"I know. It's because I thought she was dead. I didn't know Kate had lied to me about that. When I went to prison, She never talked about her. It was hard for me to grasp. But I understood."

Peter looked at me.

"Lets take her back to the office and we will talk to her there. How is that?"

I nodded and Peter went back to her. I followed him.

"We are going to take you back to the FBI office now and we will help you and Neal further. Okay?"

She nodded.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I will put up the next one shortly. R&R!**


	3. The Interview

_A car ride tells a lot about someone, but and interview tells you even more_

_

* * *

_

Isabella hopped down from the chair. I looked at he. She was small and thin. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and her shirt was a little worn. She grabbed her suitcase and took out her stuffed panda.

I looked at it. She hugged it close to her and zipped up the case and stood it up.

"Lets go," she said to me in a soft voice.

Peter got the case and I picked her up in my arms. She was light and soft.

"You can call me Bella… If you want"

"Okay. I will."

We walked to the car and Peter put he case in the trunk.

"Do you want to sit on my lap or on the seat? We don't really have a car seat." I asked.

"What ever works." Bella replied.

She sat in the middle in the back next to me. I put my arm around her and she fell asleep.

I wish Kate had told me about Bella. Bella was a blessing in my world. I thought that I had lost Kate and Bella, but, I hadn't. She held her panda close to her.

Peter put on his Bluetooth to keep quiet and to not wake Bella.

"Dianna it's me." He said into the headpiece. "I have an update on our case. Turns out that Neal has a daughter. I don't know how, but I will talk to them."

Peter listed to what Diana had to say. I stopped listening.

I kissed the top of Bella's head and rested my head against the set. And fell asleep.

We got back to the office and I carried her.

I sat down at my desk and held her sleeping body close to me.

Diana came over to me.

Bella woke up.

"She' beautiful. She looks just like you." Diana smiled at me.

"What's your name?" Bella asked

"Diana Barrigan,"

"Isabella Sara Caffrey," Bella smiled at Diana. When I looked to see, I saw my smile. Not just any smile, but my Charm Smile.

I laughed and Bella laughed with me. Peter got up and came over to us.

"I see that you have met Diana. Come on, we need to get things sorted out. Hughes is waiting for us."

I got up and put Bella on the floor to walk with me. I held her hand as we walked up the stars.

We walked into the conference room and sat down.

Peter looked at me with a slight smile.

Hughes began to talk in a calm voice to Bella who sat on my lap.

"How did this all start?" Hughes asked.

"When my mom passed away, she told me that if anything happened to her to go to Neal. Well I was trying to find him but before I could I was placed in a foster home to a man named Allen Charman. It might be an alias; I'm not sure. Anyway, he had me smuggle a bunch of artifacts to different countries."

Hughes looked at her passport.

"Very extensive. You have been to all these places?" he asked.

She looked at me and nodded.

"Can I go on with the story?" Bella asked.

Peter nodded.

"Well, Allen said that if I told anyone what he was up to, that he would kill me. He also said to not get caught by TSA. Well I did. When he saw that I got caught, he ran. The TSA agent gave me a full body pat down and saw that I had the diamonds."

"Where were they going to?" I asked.

"Myanmar. A currier was going to meet me when I got off the plane and take me into the hotel where I was supposed to stay. The next morning I was to return to Charman and give him a half of a million dollars. But now he is desperate to get the half a million and me. I think he works for a guy named Robert Roux."

Hughes looked at me and then at peter.

"Damn it!" Hughes growled.

"What!" Peter and I said at the same time.

"Roux is one of the biggest child smugglers and to get mixed up with him is not a good thing." Hughes explained. "Your foster parent was Allen Charman?"

"Yes," Bella answered.

"Well, I will get some information on Roux in the mean time peter I want you to get a DNA test to make sure that Bella and Neal are really related."

I looked at Hughes.

"That's really not necessary." I started but peter cut me off.

"Neal, we are doing to help you and to get you full custody of Bella. We have a lab on the 15 floor and we will do it there."

"Okay." I mumbled.

I got up and peter walked with me down the stairs.

**I hope you are enjoying the story. The next chapter will be up in a bit. R&R!**


	4. The CheckUp

_The medicine we take is what we get out of life. It can be good or it can be nasty._

_

* * *

_

I walked next to Diana and she stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you to the 15 floor." She said.

"Ok." I was about to argue but knew i would loose.

Bella looked at me and I looked back at her.

We went down and got a blood test.

When we got to there, a young woman in her late 20's and red hair and pail skin greeted us.

I looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Paulette. But you can call me Polly. You must be Neal Caffrey." She said in a high voice.

"Yes, I am. "

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"You are so cute! How old are you?" Polly asked her.

"6," she said.

Polly looked at me and smiled.

"Well she's a wonderful girl." Polly said to me.

"I just want you to know that people have called me Painless Polly because when I do a blood test you don't feel a thing. Even the most trypanophobic people have commented on that." She rambled on.

I looked at Diana and she smiled at me.

She gave me the blood test and as she promised, I didn't feel anything. Bella was so though. I didn't know that she was not afraid of needles.

Bella had to get a 6-year-old check up since Kate had not done that.

Diana stepped out to take a call.

Polly and Bella laughed as the examination went on. I smiled and watched. Polly told me about all the medication that she was taking and that the FBI would cover the medical costs and all that fun hubba-bubba. Bella was healthy and well. Polly gave Bella a hug before we left.

When we walked out, Diana was waiting for us.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. The next one will be up soon. Hope you enjoy it.! Mozzie is coming up next!**


	5. The Discovery

_The worries that we have in our heads will sometimes get the better of us._

_

* * *

_

We went back up and saw a huge flurry of activity. I could hardly get to my desk to sit without being trampled over. Peter came to my desk.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We found Charman's body on top of the NOVICE building." Peter answered.

"I thought that NOVICE was out of business." I said to Peter, confused.

"Nope, Ellen Samuels runs it now. She found his body on the roof and she called the police. They called us."

"Oh, ok." I said in a calm voice. "Did he have anything on him? How was he killed?" I said worried.

It was Hughes who spoke. "He had a cell phone on him. He was killed with a French knife. The blood around him tells us that Robert Roux is in The U.S. We need to get you to a safe house."

Hughes was about to speak when Mozzie walked through the door. He had heard the comment that Peter had said because Mozzie knew just what to say.

"To keep them safe, they will stay in my safe house."

Hughes looked at him.

"You have a safe house?" Hughes asked.

"Yes, I do. It's called Tuesday, because I stay in it on Wednesdays'." Mozzie looked at me.

"Ok, if it makes you happy, we will put them in Tuesday." Peter said.

Mozzie walked over to Bella. She was holding my hand. She smiled at him and waved. He bent to her level to talk to her.

"You must be the one that every one is talking about." He said with a slight smile.

She laughed and he straightened up to look at me.

"Yep, she is the one," I sad.

"She's beautiful. She looks like you."

I nodded.

"She is also Kate's." I whispered. "Kate had told me she had died a few hours after she was born. She knew I would go to prison."

"What!" Mozzie gasped.

"How do you know about Bella, anyway?" I asked.

"Diana called me when you were getting the blood test." He said calmly.

Peter gave Mozzie and I the double-finger-Quantico-point. I nodded.

I asked Ruiz if he could watch Bella for a few minutes while I went up to see what Peter wanted.

"We found a cell phone on him with this message on it." Diana smiled. "Play it."

The guy sitting at the computer played it. It was Roux's voice

"YOU LET HER GET CAUGHT BY TSA! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Roux shouted into the phone.

"I'm sorry…" Charman began but he was cut off.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN YO HEAR ME! A DEAD MAN!" Roux shouted. He then hung up.

The tape stopped. I walked out to find that Bella was nowhere in sight.

I ran down the stairs and he saw me coming.

"Where is she?" I asked worried. "I said to please watch her!"

He looked at me. But before he could answer I saw her stuffed panda on the floor...

**Hope you liked it. There will be more up soon!**


	6. Neal's Obligation

_One conversation, can change a person… Entirely_

_

* * *

_

I picked up the teddy bear and walked out of the room. I knew where she was.

There was a floor in the building where the Organized Crime Division took people who have just been arrested and are still on drugs like PCP. They might try to hurt themselves or others. It was the 11th floor and it was a series of rooms call the "".

I went down to the Soft Rooms and looked at the half sleeping guard.

He half looked at me and I showed him my consultant I.D.

He nodded and let me go. I knew which room she would be in. I looked in room 6 and there she was.

I walked in and she looked at me. Her eyes were wet from crying. I sat down next to her and she hugged me.

I held her in my arms as she cried. I knew why she was crying.

"I miss her… I wish that this had never happened." She whimpered.

"Look, I brought your panda." I held it up for her to see. She took it from me.

She got up and laid down on her side next to me. I did the same thing. I stroked her hair back as she hugged her panda close to her.

"I wish that she had never died." I whispered. "I loved her, so much. And when the jet blew up, I thought I had lost everything that I hold dear to me. I never forgot you."

"Really." Bella whisper, her voice dry.

I nodded and hugged her.

"You will always be my baby girl. And I will always love you." I kissed her forehead.

I held her close to me.

I heard her singing very quietly.

"What is the song?" I asked.

"'In My Arms' by Plumb" she sighed. "Mom used to sing it to me before I would go to sleep. She would tell me that she loved me and… and…" she started to cry again.

I held her in my arms as she cried. I knew what it was like to feel as if you have been let down. I gently stroked her hair away from her face.

I remembered the song. Kate used to sing it to herself when she had a hard time falling asleep.

She was only 6 and had already lost someone so important to her. I knew that if Roux was coming, that he would want her… DEAD. I looked at her. Her hair was slightly wavy. Her lips were small like Kate's and she was tiny. She weighed about 70lbs.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller I.D; it was Peter. I released Bella and walked out into the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Neal, did you find her?" Peter asked.

"Yes. She's in the soft room. Are the results in?" I asked rushed. I was worrying about Bella.

"Yes, You are her father. I will have Hughes get some papers for you to sign."

"Thank you." I said in a soft voice. I hung up and went back in the room.

She was curled in a ball. I lay down next to her and she looked at me. I held her so close to me. I then knew that she was mine.

I had never lost Kate. She was alive, but in Bella. The tears ran down my face.

I knew that I had a lifetime obligation to her. The thing was, I had no problem with that. I would jump through hoops for her.

I knew why this had happened. If Kate had never died, I would have never met Bella. But it still hurts me, to know that I lost Kate.

I looked up to see Diana peep her head in.

"Hey." She said with a smile. "I brought some blankets."

She took off her shoes and she walked in. I sat up and she took a seat next to me. I cradled Bella in my arms. I put the blankets around her.

She handed me the blankets.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"No problem." Diana responded. "You know, I have know idea what it's like to be a parent. but what I do know what it's like to have a father that loves me."

I looked at her.

"After Charlie died, her realized that he needed to be there for me more often. When I told him that I was gay, he said that he still loved me and he kept that promise."

"Wow, that must be…" I didn't finish because I didn't know what to say.

"Interesting." She finished for me.

"Yes."

Her phone buzzed and she answered it.

"Yes, boss?" she said into the phone.

I couldn't here on the other end but she smiled and stood up.

"Ok, I will be there." She then hung up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We've located where Roux might be." She put her shoes on and walked out.

**I hope you are enjoying the story. I might not update for a while but i will be writing. So don't worry. I put the lyrics of the song "In My Arms" by Plumb so yo can read it and full understand what the songs' significance is. **


	7. The Safe House

_Meeting new people can be scary, but we hide our fears and put on a happy face. _

When I woke up it was 5:00. Bella was still sleeping and I carried her up to the 21st floor.

When I got up their Elizabeth was there. She smiled and walked over to me. Bella was still sleeping.

Elizabeth hugged me close to her. She pulled away and looked at me.

"You are so lucky." She whispered to me.

I smiled and she looked at Bella.

"How old is she?" Elle asked me.

"She's 6." I responded.

Peter came down to the edge of the balcony.

"Listen up! We have to get Neal and Bella to the safe house Tuesday. Non of this information on there whereabouts can be known until we take down Roux."

I looked to see Mozzie with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Mrs. Suit, here are the directions to Tuesday. They want to get them to the safe house now."

Elizabeth nodded and she looked at me.

"Oh Neal, June was nice enough to give me some old clothes that Samantha used to wear that might fit Bella." Elle said to me.

"She's always so sweet." I said.

Elle, Mozzie, Bella and I rode in the Torus. Diana, Jones, Peter, and a new agent named Douglas rode in the van.

The ride to the safe house was quiet. Bella still slept in my arms and she had no intention of waking up.

We go to the safe house and I asked Elle if she could watch Bella.

When I got up to the house, I saw a figure standing there. I looked at it and the figure turned.

It was Alex.

"Hello, Neal." Alex said to me.

"Hi. What are you doing in Tuesday?" I asked.

"Mozzie called and said that you had a little burden on your hands." She said to me.

"Burden?" I asked, confused.

"Those were Mozzie's words, not mine." She looked at me.

I could here foot steps and people coming up. I saw Elle and she was still holding a sleeping Bella.

I took her from Elizabeth's arms and held her close to me. Alex looked at me. When she saw Bella she turned away.

I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sympathetically.

"Nothing."

Mozzie walked next to me.

"There is a room for you and Bella." Mozzie whispered to me. "Go get some rest. It's late.. Mr. Suit put the clothes in the room."

I walked with Bella and she woke up.

"Hey, sleepy head." I said to her.

She nodded and we got ready for bed.

We brushed our teeth and we got dressed in our PJ's. I brushed here hair gently. She leaned against me chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the top of her head. She looked at me and I smiled at her.

"Can you sing to me?" she asked.

I smiled at he and I sang to her.

By the time I was done, she had fallen asleep.

I could here the others outside of my room talking about how to catch Roux. I didn't want to listen.

I fell asleep with such tiredness that nothing could wake me up.

At about 3:00 in the morning I felt someone tossing and turning. It was Bella.

I woke up and she was crying.

"Bella, Bella, its ok. I'm here. Daddy's here." I took her in my arms and stroked her hair.

"I'm sacred!" she cried.

"I know. I love you, so much." I whispered into her ear.

She was scared and I knew it. She just kept crying and she couldn't stop herself. I held her until she could go back to sleep.


	8. Forever Lost

Chapter 8

_Trust is like ice. once you break it, it melts away._

It was raining hard when I woke up the next morning. Bella was still sleeping in my arms. I kissed the top of her head she woke up slowly.

"Hey," I said quietly as her eyes opened. I stroked her hair back and she looked at me with soft blue eyes.

"We have to get up now."

"Okay." She said, tired.

I helped her get dressed. I had know idea what she was going to do while I was out with Peter.

"What did you dream about last night that made you so scared?" I asked in a hushed voice.

She sighed and looked at me.

"I had a nightmare that I was standing alone in New York City with no one around me. All I saw were the bodies of all the people I loved, dead."

I walked over to her; she was putting on a light jacket. I helped it over her head.

"I will never go anywhere, ever! I love you with all my heart!" I took her in my arms and she wrapped her tiny arms around me. "You will always be my daughter, no matter what happens!"

There was a slight knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

It was Alex.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

I looked at her and stood up.

It was Bella who spoke.

"Nothing much."

I picked her up and we went into the living room. Mozzie and Elle were sitting on the couch laughing.

Mozzie turned in our direction.

"Hello."

"Did you get any sleep?" Elle asked. "Because I sure a heck didn't."

I laughed and I put Bella on the ground. "are you hungry?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

Peter came into the room to discuss the plan of how everything was supposed to go. They were going to catch Roux in the Central Garden. Peter had supposedly heard he was making a transaction of a child for money.

I had to leave Bella. They had Douglas watch Bella and we left. One other agent in training would stay to also watch.

When I got to the garden I saw a small child sitting on a bench her head held in her hands.

Peters phone rang and he answered it.

I walked over to her but before I could talk to her Peter called my name.

He looked at me with a hard face.

"Neal, Bella was kidnapped. He's been working with Roux the whole time."

The blood drained from my face. Then I fell over and passed out.

When I woke up I was in the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked frightened.

"Back to the Safe-House."

Douglas had taken Bella. The one thing I loved so dear to me was now gone.

I started to cry my eyes out.

When we got to the safe house, I saw the body of the agent in training on the floor dead.

I looked to see the picture of me when I was holding Bella when she was born ad held it close to me.

**I hope that you are enjoying this story. Sorry it too so long to update. A lot of homework and school. **


	9. Thinking Can Drive You Insane

Chapter 9

_When you think about what you might loose, You loose the thing that is most important to you._

* * *

I looked to see the picture of me when I was holding Bella when she was born and held it close to me.

There were agents all around.

"Clear!" I kept hearing from the other people in the hues.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

Peter came up to me.

"Come on, we're going back to the office to see what we can do."

I nodded and walked out.

I thought about the past few days.

How I had met her at the airport. The talk we had in the soft room and this morning, waking up to help her get dressed. Was that all I was going to with her. She was the only thing that I had left of Kate. If l lost her… If I lost her I would follow her to heaven.

I thought about a song that I had herd on the radio in the car a few days before with Peter. I thought about it and the line "There is no mercy just anger I find." I was angry. The tears came rolling down my face and I was so sad.

I looked at the picture and cried. A single tear fell on the bottom-right corner of the photo. I thought about her laugh. The way it sounded like wind chimes in a light spring breeze. Her eyes were so blue and they were so bright. I looked up to see a park that passed us by.

I saw all of the kids playing. Then I saw a father pick up his daughter and carry her as if she was flying. I wouldn't be able to do that with Bella! I cried harder.

Peter looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No!" I snapped. "My girlfriend is dead, my daughter has been kidnapped and I never will be with her again. Well… If she doesn't make it, I will follow after her. "

Peter pulled over to the side and looked at me

"Listen to me, you are not going to kill yourself. We are going to find her and we will bring her home to you. Safely. Neal, I care about you and I don't want any thing bad to happen to you. I will do everything in my power to get her home to you safely! She is your daughter and I will make sure that she is okay!"

We drove to the office in silence.

* * *

**I hope that you are enjoying this. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**The song is called A Dangerous Mind By Within Temptation. I will post the lyrics on my profile.**


	10. Update!

Hey!

I know that I haven't had time to write more of "The Missing Link", but I will soon. After finals, I will be on a writing rampage! So, I hope that you are holding in there and I will update soon!

Lauren


	11. Finding Love

Chapter 9

_It takes love to find the one you want._

* * *

As Peter pulled up, I got out of the car and raced up the stairs to the 21st floor. I looked around the office. In the conference room, I saw Bai Tuan and her father.

Diana was with them already. I looked at them with sad eyes when I got up there.

Bai looked at me.

"It's ok, Neal," Bai said to me.

"I know. We'll find her,"

I sat down next to her and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"She's my best friend. I will do what I can to help find her,"

"Thank you," I said to her.

For three hours we discussed where she might be. Finally, I got so anxious, I walked out into the lobby. Just then, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You probably know who I am by now. So I will skip the remedies." I was Roux. "If you ever want to see you daughter alive again, then I want $50,000,000 in three house or this is what will happen…"

I heard a gunshot go off and Bella screamed, as did I.

"Bella!"

"You have three hours." Then the phone went dead.

I rushed up to Peter and told him what happened.

"I think I now where she might be!" Bai spoke.

We all looked at her.

"There a where house that we have all of our food stored and Bella and I love to play there! I think that is where she might be!"

We grabbed our gear and we drove off to the where house.

Bai was right. That was where she was being held.

We barged went into the warehouse and saw that there were only a few guards. They were quickly taken down and arrested. Peter and I went up the stairs. We looked in each room.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

Finally we came to a closed door. Peter looked at me.

"We will make it out of here alive!"

Then we busted down the door. There standing with a gun to my daughter, was Roux.

"Well, that was fast," Roux snorted at us.

I saw that he had shot Douglass, dead. But my daughter had been shot in the stomach. There was fear and pain in her eyes.

Roux pointed the gun at me.

"Good buy Caffrey," He said.

Then there was a gunshot.

I felt the floor vibrate and waited for the impact of the bullet. It never came. Roux fell to the floor dead and standing behind him was Diana. The gun still raised.

"That will teach him to mess with family!" Diana said coldly.

I ran over to Bella. She I untied the knots that she was in and she fell into my arms., crying.. I didn't care about the blood that was getting all over my shirt or the fact that she was in shock. She was alive and she was safe with me.

I held her as she cried. She was shaking so hard that she needed my help to stand up. I carried her down the stairs to the waiting ambulance.|

I put her on the cot and got in the back of the ambulance. They put an air mask over her nose and mouth and drove her to the hospital. They unloaded her and rushed her into emergency surgery.

For what seemed like an eternity, I sat in the lobby and waited for news. Peter sat next to me.

"She'll be ok. They wont let anything happen to her. She will be fine." Peter told me.

I nodded and looked up to see Alex waling in. She hugged me close and I cried into her shoulder. She hugged me close and told me it would be ok.

Mozzie, Elle, Diana and Jones came to see me. They had words of hope to give me.

Others from The FBI also came to see me. I looked at my watch. It was almost 11:00 at night. She had been in surgery since 6:00.

Finally a doctor came out and looked at me.

"Neal Caffrey?" He asked.

I stood up and walked over to him.

"Neal, My name is Dr. Goldman." He looked at me with a soft smile. "Your daughter is doing fine. We got the bullet out and she is now in ICU. If you would like to see her you can now,"

I nodded and walked with him. He opened the door to her room and I walked in.

It was one of the most horrifying things I ever saw. My daughter, tube-clad, covered in cuts and bruises over her face. I walked over to her and sat down.

"She's been sedated so she wont wake up for a while. I will leave you alone as log as you want. There is another cot if you want to stay the night. Though, knowing you, you would stay until the end." Dr. Goldman looked at me with another small smile.

I took her hand in mine and pressed it to my face. I had never cried so hard in my life but I did. I stayed there all night. The days passed and I was with her the entire time.

Three days later, Bella woke up and she looked at me with worried eyes.

"Daddy?" She asked worried.

"I'm here. It's ok."

I looked at her and hugged her close to me. She looked at me and smiled.

Bai came into the room and ran up to Bella hugging her. The two girls cried together in happiness. Bai sat on the bed next to Bella. Bai told her what had happened, and that Roux was gone.

Over the next few days, Bella recovered and after two weeks, we got to go home.

Bella met June and absolutely adored her. Turns out, June had set up a room for Bella and I was really thankful for that.

That night, she fell asleep in my bed and so did I.

I knew that when Kate had died, I thought that I had lost everything. Now with Bella by my side, she was always with me. Bella was my angel, my star, my love. She kept me going even when I didn't know that she was alive. I loved Bella. I knew that she would be the best thing that would ever happen to me.

**The End. I hope you liked it. I am so sorry that it took a long time to update it. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Lag111**


End file.
